


Cain Realizes Things

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: I put the song in paragraph form, incorporated song lyrics, oc maybe mentioned, pls no lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: The rating is G (for everyone) but Cain does say a bad word. It's just this once. I promise, he never will swear again.





	Cain Realizes Things

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics included, no copyright intended.  
> Please no lawsuit.  
> I don't want to go to prison.

I woke up in Altea. I was surrounded by dead bodies. A few of which I knew. One was myself. Another, Abel. A third, Marth. Fourth, Gordin. Fifth, Jeorge. Sixth, Frey. _Oh, gods, they got to Frey!_ Seventh, Draug. I began running. I don't know where I'm going, but I want to get whoever did this.  
Something was off when I arrived at a palace. New royal families had been established. I panicked. They wouldn't let me in, likely, but I could get in by persuading that I'd be able to help.  
Guards didn't stop me. I looked like I was a help. Hopefully. The king looked at me. He motioned to the guards. I couldn't hear a word they said, but I thought that if I started singing, they'd hear me, and I could hear them. I had soon realized that none of them could hear, and all was in black and white. I remembered that Catria had taught me this one song, and I felt I had the duty to sing it to the people here. Hopefully this song didn't make me king or anything. I started to sing:  
_Watching you sleep for so long, knowing I can't turn the rain into sun anymore. I've given you all that I have. Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand, afraid you might wake to see the monster that had to leave. 'Cause you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So, sleep well my angel. Under the ash and the lies, something beautiful once here now dies. And the tears burn my eyes as you sit there, all alone, I just want to come home. But you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So sleep well my angel. Sleep well, my angel. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why you see the shelter as the storm, holding wind to keep you warm. You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave. So sleep well, my angel. Sleep well, my angel._  
I knew it wasn't the best singing. The king looked at me, surprised. Everything was in color, I could hear the people talking. I got praised by the king for helping the people to finally have the ability to see in color. I immediately apologized, I explained I was here to help with the corpses in the big open field. I was told I didn't need to help, as I've already done so much for the kingdom.  
"I didn't mean to. I mean, if you want me to do it again, I certainly can."  
I was immediately claimed as a hero, much to my surprise. Soon, the king begged me for forgiveness.  
"I did not mean to turn the kingdom to black and white; nor did I intend to hold people up as nonverbal for so long, either. You see, my wife had been missing for a long time. She killed this fell dragon, Grima --"  
"I could have done that! Easily! What kind of messed up head do you even have?!"  
"It was not my fault. You have returned her to me, and I owe you for that."  
I really had not done anything. I did not know that this king had needed help, either.  
"All those bodies? Some sort of illusion you created with your messed up sort of head? Did you want to mess with her or me? It could have gotten to anybody! I saw my own dead corpse with the corpses of my comrades! What kind of sick bastard would do that?! Want someone to see the corpses of their dead comrades? I saw the corpse of Marth, and from what I know in this world he died two weeks after his coronation, but Caeda had lived on! What were you thinking, huh? I saw things I did not want to see, and it's evidence enough to show that you are some sort of psychopath!"  
At this point, people that worked in the castle, even the recruits, had come to show up because they had heard me yelling. People in his supposed mercenary group had come to. I was surprised by the amount of people that want to hear a man who had been dead for nearly two thousand years had to say. Didn't consider myself dead, though. Still felt very alive.  
"What did you think people would have thought when they saw all of those, huh? I knew I felt fear. Scared. I had a feeling someone was behind all of this, too. I didn't expect it to be you, trying to cause horror within your own kingdom! If it was an elaborate trick to scare somebody, then you did it right. You scared the life out of me. I ran for my life, not knowing whether I was going to live to see another day or not. Let's just say I had one of my comrades with me right now. You'd assume that he wouldn't be scared. He'd be terrified."  
It would really affect Lucas. He'd be scared out of his mind. I honestly don't and wouldn't blame him for that.  
"I'd expect something better of you. Instead of making things way worse than they probably already are for people. Assuming that people would not want to see dead people from two thousand years ago. The stench of them would be horrid! You have no rational thought process, now do you? If you did, I'd like to see an example of it. But I digress. People do not like to see things that maybe remind them of their past, and let's just say someone else from my era slipped up here. How would you think they'd feel? How would your kingdom feel going against an angry mob of people from two thousand years ago? Awful. I don't care what your name is. I don't care who you are. I'll say this once, and only once. You have been warned. Next time this kind of business picks up, you'll be gone. For good."


End file.
